


Merry Wedding

by robinuth



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, Sobbing, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21972727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinuth/pseuds/robinuth
Summary: Merry Christmas Wedding.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	Merry Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> It's what we deserved, y'all. I really wanted to write something like this, didn't have time to post it on Christmas, but it's still holidays, so... Anyway, enjoy reading!  
> Sorry for possible mistakes and typos.

Oswald takes a deep breath. Slowly, carefully. Closes his eyes. Counts to eight, than, after five seconds more, frees air in his lungs. Repeats another time. And one more. Because he feels like if he stops, he will die.

He has never felt more related to a shark stereotype.

The day was planned months ago. All the preparations soaked out his soul, there is no lie, but he wasn't alone in this. It is, actually, the point of today's night. He is not alone anymore and he won't be ever again. There is no point in worries and he knows everything by heart, yet it just feels... Odd.

The feeling he may get a heart attack reaches its peak when someone knocks on the door. Oswald quickly looks himself up in the mirror because he mught not notice tears starting to drop and this is the last thing he needs right now, when there are literally minutes left before everything starts.

Edward's head shows up from behind the door and Oswald thinks if he hasn't started crying yet, he may start to right now, but the smile of his h... Not yet. He will wait with the word just a little bit.

Edward's smile calms him and just a little bit scares, making him feel how real it is.

“Is everything alright?”

“Yes,” Oswald replies without even giving a second himself to think. “No. You?”

“Same,” Edward closes the door behind himself. “Indefinitely.”

His glasses seem nowhere to be found and Oswald decides Edward probably decided to put on contacts, because, oh... Because some time ago he suddenly decided glasses make him look, quoting his words, “as an undergraduate student”. Or even a high schooler. It was hard to reassure him, to make him believe it absolutely doesn't matter how he looks like, but Oswald absolutely loved those minutes of sweet whispering to Ed's ear, biting his earlobe every time he said something wrong about himself and it was wrong because there is absolutely nothing that is not good about him.

Edward wipes away a tear from his cheek and Oswald already starts to worry if everything is that fine he described. He thought they felt the same, they didn't have to explain how much they feel. These are shared feelings.

“Is everything?..” He takes a step forward.

“Fine,” Edward repeats his thoughts. “Give me a minute.”

He returns in exactly two minutes, not that Oswald counted, his eyes hidden behind the glasses.

“You were right. Contacts is not a good idea especially if I am going to cry for the whole day.”

Edward probably means it as a joke, but for Oswald it is the truth he wasn't bold enough to say. The mutual feeling. They have nothing to mourn and they have everything to celebrate, but it is still a lot of tears to hold back.

His hands carefully lay on the back of Ed's neck, pulling him just a little bit down to meet their foreheads.

“I can't believe it is happening, you know.”

He's been longing to say it since at least the moment Edward proposed. Or he proposed. Doesn't matter, they both were stupid and romantic enough to try to propose to each other on the same day. 

“Me too.”

Edward doesn't want to ruin Oswald's well-ironed black suit, that one that really looks like in their first meeting in GCPD, except for the tie, maybe, as well as Oswald doesn't want to ruin his, so he takes his hand and squeezes it slightly, twisting their fingers. Otherwise he would pull Penguin in a hug and it would have felt as hugging a stuffed hedgehog because it is how Oswald's embrace always feels.

“I can't believe I am good enough for you.”

“Oh, shut up. I can't believe I am good enough for you.”

They enjoy calmness and silence for another minute, understanding too good that if someone says one more word, they both will cry, until there is a knock in the door and they have to let go each other.

It's time.

A few minutes later they proudly walk to the altar with accompany of so well-known in the world melody, each holding a bouquet of white lilies, having the same ones in their chest pockets.

Another couple of minutes drowns in silence that breaks only by words they should swear on. When Oswald look around, before saying what he should, feeling these last seconds of not being officially connected to someone, before the moment he never thought would come in his life, he notices Martin, holding a pad in his hands and smiling.

'Yes', says the pad.

“Yes,” sighs out Oswald, voice loud and proud even if he almost feels chocked. He needs to be heard. 

“Yes,” Edward adds just a few seconds later.

The kiss they share after is salty.

This is the time he can finally call Edward by nothing else but his husband. This is the word Edward whispers to him when they stop the kiss to hide their heads in each other's shoulders, hug as tight as never as they both let out a sob.

This is the time they cry as snow falls.

This is Merry Wedding.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you liked it and tell me if you didn't. I really love them too much.


End file.
